


黃豆 為愛鼓掌

by uni8968



Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 01:44:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21499801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uni8968/pseuds/uni8968
Kudos: 15





	黃豆 為愛鼓掌

結束了一天的工作，回到家，洗了澡，換上家居服。

一氣呵成。

黃旼炫從床頭的書架挑了一本順眼的書，調整一個舒適的位置，在床上愜意的看著睡前讀物。

這時，從客房傳出了關門聲。  
喔不，它早已從客房變成了書房兼遊戲室。  
接著浴室傳來了水聲。

黃旼炫仍無所謂的翻著那本翻譯小說，似乎在等著什麼。

水聲停了，取而代之的是短暫的吹風機運轉的嗡嗡聲。

一步、兩步、三步，房門被打開了，一個人就這麼爬上黃旼炫的床。  
上是上了床，但那人並沒有打算睡覺，窩到黃旼炫身邊，瞄了一眼書，又興致缺缺別過頭，不安分的在一旁動來動去。

身旁的騷動使黃旼炫闔上書，無奈的看向對方。

「看來我們鍾炫沒有睡覺的習慣呢。」

金鍾炫沒有說話，只是將身體挪向黃旼炫，頭枕在對方胸前蹭了蹭。

黃旼炫當然知道這意味著什麼。

「怎麼了，今天？」  
「這麼主動？」

黃旼炫將書擺到一邊，隨手順著金鍾炫的頭髮。

「呀…一定要有理由才能做嗎？」

金鍾炫抬眼望向黃旼炫，眼神有些哀怨。

情人間尋歡還需要理由？

對方的小眼神逗得黃旼炫哼笑幾聲。

「清洗過了？」  
「嗯、剛剛洗澡的時候就……」

看來我們小狗狗是有備而來啊。

黃旼炫低頭在金鍾炫眼皮上輕印上一吻。

啊、真想代替那顆痣夾在鍾炫的雙眼皮裡。

－

一個翻身黃旼炫將金鍾炫困在了身下。他俯下身給予親吻，對方也不吝嗇的回應，甚至伸手勾上黃旼炫的頸脖，更加拉近兩人間的距離。  
唇舌間帶來的甜膩已滿足不了金鍾炫了，舉起小腿不停搔著黃旼炫的胯間。

起初，黃旼炫對於金鍾炫的主動是很驚訝的。因為金鍾炫在眾人面前總是很容易害羞，但兩人獨處時，金鍾炫有時會變得主動且撩人。

看來粉絲說的白馬晚多，不只在舞台，連床上都是啊。

不過這只有我知道呢。黃旼炫得意的想。

「別著急，夜晚很長的。」

黃旼炫抓住在自己胯間作亂的小腳，將其舉到嘴邊，又是一吻。

「我們慢慢來。」

空出來的另一隻手伸進了金鍾炫的衛衣，漫無目的的游移，從胸膛到胸前的敏感，手指還壞心眼的摳弄了一下，又緩緩的往下摸向雖然腹肌已不復在，但因為規律運動仍然結實的腹部，流連忘返。

黃旼炫的愛撫令金鍾炫麻癢難耐，他扭動著腰部，試圖邀請黃旼炫的手繼續向下摸去，腿間早已耐不住挑逗，而悄悄鼓起。

「這樣是想要我摸哪呢？」

看著金鍾炫扭腰的摸樣，黃旼炫又忍不住逗他一下。

「呀、你快點……」

金鍾炫犯規的抓住黃旼炫的手往下移，隔著單薄內褲的愛撫，似乎無法有效解決不適，金鍾炫三兩下把它脫了，並隨手扔下床。  
肌膚的接觸讓一聲嬌嗔從金鍾炫嘴角偷渡出來。  
這加快了黃旼炫手上的套弄，並同時輕輕吮咬著對方的耳垂，在雙重刺激下，金鍾炫很快就繳械在黃旼炫的手中。

不給對方喘息的時間，黃旼炫將沾有體液的手伸向早已收縮不停的穴口。  
後庭突入的異物感又是新一波的刺激，前端高潮還未退去的金鍾炫失守的叫出聲。

「很柔軟呢，剛剛一併擴張了嗎？」

明知顧問。

黃旼炫看似平靜的調戲著金鍾炫，其實下身早已腫脹難忍，手上前戲的動作不禁加速進行。

一指、兩指、三指，看擴張的差不多，黃旼炫先是脫去被汗水沾濕的上衣，結實的腹肌在金鍾炫眼前一覽無遺，接著褪下睡褲將其性器抵在穴口。

不管做了幾次，看了幾次，每當黃旼炫將傲人的碩大抵在自己的小屁屁時，金鍾炫總還是會有那麼一點點害怕，即使黃旼炫溫柔的幾乎不讓自己受傷。

「啊、嗯……」  
「鍾炫啊，放鬆點。」

每次看著小穴一點點吞食自己的性器，總是有一股無法表達的征服感，但即使如此，黃旼炫依舊以不弄傷鍾炫為前提，耐心的配合對方的步調。  
又在金鍾炫臉上落下數吻，讓對方轉移注意力，趁著有些鬆口之際，黃旼炫將剩下的部分送進了體內。

「啊啊……！」

遠遠超越手指的體積，過大的侵入讓金鍾炫弓起腰，本就纖細的腰際在暖黃燈光的詮釋下，顯得更加誘人。

黃旼炫再次撫上金鍾炫腿間緩緩抬頭的男根，試圖減輕對方的不適。

見金鍾炫稍微適應了，黃旼炫開始緩緩的動作，肉體間的摩擦，情愛的交錯，雙方的喘息在房間裡放大。

「啊、旼炫啊……慢啊、等……」

金鍾炫的話語被黃旼炫撞得支離破碎。在某次抽插，金鍾炫的叫聲高了一調，而那下之後，黃旼炫每次都蹭過那處，羞的金鍾炫想遮住耳朵，逃避自己那控制不住的呻吟。

隨著速度加快，次數變得頻繁，在黃旼炫一聲低吼，很快的得到第一次的釋放，而金鍾炫是第二次。

然而，正值青春年華且身體健康的青年，怎麼可能一回合就敗下陣來。見黃旼炫套套脫下後，又摸去床頭櫃拿了個新的。

自己生的火，就要自己滅。

就如黃旼炫所說的，夜晚是很長的。


End file.
